<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Act 1: A new beginning by HatonRider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003852">Act 1: A new beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatonRider/pseuds/HatonRider'>HatonRider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The dumbest idea yet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night, Homestuck, RWBY, Stormlight Archive, Vast Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Act 0 is to be written at a later date, Cherubs - Freeform, Humans, More focus on OCs then on fandom characters for this act, Multi, Stormlight, Trolls (more vast error styled then Homestuck), Trying to not bloat the tags, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatonRider/pseuds/HatonRider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about some friends and the lives they share together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The dumbest idea yet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. FerzriKate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> Far out in the depths of space lies a golden moon of sorts. A moon that holds a population of tens of thousands of creatures. Creatures called Carapacians appear in all shapes and sizes, with all but one unifying physical trait. Their bleached carapaces evolved from countless years of exposure to the harsh light of their sun. But this Sun was different from the countless stars that inhabit the galaxy.  </p><p> Rather, it was the ever radiant light from the eternal personification of light and darkness’ never-ending stalemate on the two-by-two board of chess. A stalemate that was, theorized by the diligent scientists of the golden moon, said to have begun since the dawn of time itself. However, this is not about that never-ceasing clash of light and dark, but rather one small creature, different from all the rest of the Carapacians, that dwell on the golden moon. </p><p> A creature named Ferzrikate opens their large eyes as they awake from their restful sleep in their dark bedroom. To the Carapacian’s credit, they are consistent with their color scheme as everything is colored in all different shades of gold and white, as the creature turns on a nearby light. The small creature wears nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of black underwear all made of light breathable material as they groggily get dressed in their morning routine. They walk to a nearby drawer and pull out a bunch of protective clothing meant to protect them from the harsh sunlight. The clothing serves as a sort of suit that helps them to walk without a worry in the daylight with special technology that regulates their temperature and UV rays absorption. </p><p>      They walk into their tiny dining room and pull out a box of cereal and begin to eat breakfast. This sort of food was leftover by the child’s parents from about 2 years back for good reason as Carapacians themselves are creatures that have little need for mandatory consumption of food. </p><p>       The child looks at the empty seat at the other end of the small table and sighs to themself. They then hear a knock at the door. They go to answer it and sees their sister Kate dressed in the clothes of the royalty of the Carapacians. It seems that Kate has come to visit their brother for breakfast. <br/> “Oh, hi Kate,” Ferzri says nonchalantly, “would you like to have breakfast with me?”</p><p> “No thanks, I already ate,” she replies, “but I would like to talk to you about my idea.” She asks.</p><p> “Well do you want to come inside and talk about it?” Ferzri asks, hopeful to at least have her in the same room with him. She doesn’t get to see him a lot, given their unique biology prevents the two from ever actually meeting with each other physically.</p><p>             “That would be awesome,” she responds with a neutral tone.</p><p> “Great!” Ferzri exclaims.</p><p>            He holds the door open and gestures for her to come inside. She nods and goes inside to sit at the one end of the small table. Ferzri sits on the other end and pours some milk into his cereal. He picks up the cereal flakes to eat. Kate looks at this rude way of eating and gives him a quizzical look with her red eyes before starting to talk. </p><p>           Ferzri continues nodding while eating in his strange way while Kate continues “So over these last two years I put these odd string of numbers into the weird, beeping console thing to no avail.’ </p><p> Ferzri thinks offhandedly to himself ‘The numbers on the note they left us when they departed? Hmm, never thought that was what they were supposed to be used for.’ </p><p> She opens, then closes her mouth as if to respond in anger only to back away from the waste of energy that yelling would bring her. She takes a deep breath and counts to ten in her head before exhaling and starting her previous thought. “Until recently, after a lot of frustration and wall smacking later, I managed to input those numbers into the weird, beeping thing and the console lit up to the destination where Mom and Dad should be.”</p><p> Ferzri stops chewing his cereal and swallows before shortly screaming in sheer glee  “Really!?” He raises his short arms up in the air and begins wiggling them around like crazy. A trait that he inherited from his mother at that.</p><p> “Yes really!” Kate shouts in response, also caught up in her apparent accomplishment.</p><p> “Oh my gosh, that means we can finally show them all the cool stuff we learned while they were gone! We could show them the new abilities we’ve developed since they left!” Ferzri shouts in glee.</p><p> “Yeah I know right!” Kate agrees excitedly, but then her face softens in the gloom. “But there’s one problem.”</p><p> Ferzri, caught in a noticeable tonal shift, face also shifts as if sensing that what Kate was about to say next wasn’t going to be pretty or pleasant. “Wha-What is it?” Ferzri asks nervously.</p><p> “There’s only space for one passenger,” Kate states curtly as if wanting to break the suspense.</p><p> “Oh,” Ferzri mouths with his large canines glimmering momentarily in the heavily tinted visor of his protective suit, “well that’s easy then, I can ride on the spaceship to find Mom and Dad and once I find them, you can take control of my body and hang out with them with the two of us taking turns every sleep cycle.”</p><p> “You mean taking turns with our main body like we already do?” She asks tiredly.</p><p> “Yes,” Ferzri answers.</p><p> Kate sighs “ That would be nice,” she starts out with a pseudo-smile “but not for me as,” her smile fading away to show a face rife with disappointment in their eyes.  “I want to be in control of the body this time around to see Mom and Dad, and I doubt you even possess the intelligence to operate the very same ship I just spent months tinkering with.”</p><p> Ferzri’s green eyes narrow at the apparent challenge “Well then, looks like we got an old fashioned disagreement on our hands.”  He says imitating the style of his father whenever that he would use when arguing with Ferzri about something. </p><p> “It seems we do, how about we settle this with a good old fashioned game of sparring then?” Her mood and tone brightening up somewhat as if she looks forward to such an event.</p><p> Ferzri groans in response as this has happened before “Not that again, every time we spar you always end up winning!”<br/> “How else do you want to resolve this then?” Kate asks with a look of growing consternation.</p><p>             “Well, we could ask Aria to help us decide,” Ferzri proposes “that is if she is awake right now.”  “Do you mind checking for me or do you already know?”</p><p> “No, I don’t, just give me a moment and let me see if she’s in his bedroom,” she then gets up from her chair and goes outside the small home and floats up into the air to where the young human girl would be resting.</p><p><br/> “Hmm, I forgot she could fly when she’s her dream self,” the young alien child mutters to himself. He continues eating his cereal with his milk-covered fingers. <br/><br/>           Aria is a human they met after their parents left, whose dream self woke up after experiencing some traumatic event in her life that she conveniently can’t remember. Ferzri suspected that there was more to her then she let on, but didn’t pry as it’s her own business to deal with.</p><p>           By the time Kate came back, he has already cleaned up after eating his breakfast with a delicious glass of chocolate milk in hand. Kate, of course, comes back empty-handed shaking her head in a sign of negation. </p><p> “Well that’s one option out of the window, how about instead we set down some ground rules first if we’re to fig—“</p><p> “Spar!” She interrupts, “if we’re to spar, we’re not allowed to use that word remember? Mom said that we should never fight each other under no circumstances otherwise, one of us could get hurt.” She says with a worried tone present in her voice and downcast facial expression as if she doesn’t want to even think about hurting someone purposefully. </p><p> In the context before a ‘spar’ at least. In a fight, she was absolutely brutal to him a lot of the time in her numerous wins. Often teasing him for being so weak and not putting in actual effort into their spars, when in fact he does actually put effort into it when he’s motivated by a goal at least.</p><p> “Ok, ‘spar’ then,” he continues “but the first one to restrain the other will be the one riding on the spaceship to find mom and dad,” He explains. </p><p> “I can agree with that,” she replies.</p><p> “However,” Ferzri continues, “in an attempt to make things equal for me, I’ll be using the child-proofed baby knives Mom gave me before they left,” he explains before retrieving the sheathed knives from a nearby cupboard. He feels the solid brown grips as he recalls the countless calluses formed on his hands from his training.</p><hr/><p>             A sudden burst of memory surges through Ferzri’s mind.  He sees himself in his mind’s eye standing outside the house at the cold night time wearing his casual clothes with his mother opposite him while a taller man stood in front of Ferzri. His past self was unaware as to why he came outside. However, he remembers this man to be his trainer, a tall, brawny man with black, shoulder-length wavy hair and a scruffy beard. His face always a rugged vision of stoicism to the past Ferzri. There was something perched on the man’s left shoulder. Only a handspan tall, it looked like a young woman with angular features that were all faded to mist as if she was a fragment of a much larger concept that was lost to time itself. The younger version of Ferzri looked around as if confused as to what was going on. Then did the man begin to speak with a grin on his face. A rare sight even for Ferzri.</p><p>             “Congratulations Ferzri, you have proven yourself worthy of wielding your own blade.” He then pulls out a small enclosed jar with air holes on the lid containing what looked like a small being made of light. The small being perched on the trainer’s shoulders slips inside the jar and seemingly converses with the small piece of light. A small nod of affirmation is shared between the two and the small mist-like women slip out and sit on the trainer’s shoulder again. The trainer pops off the lid and lets the small being of light out. </p><p>              The small light creature lilts and dances of the air around them before past Ferzri tries to catch the thing with his small green hands. The sight was akin to catching a firefly until he eventually catches it. He feels the warm light emanating from the creature as if it was a mini sun. He peers inside his closed palms to see a small creature with its legs splayed out as if it was helpless. The creature carried no identifiable facial features except for the thin proportions of limbs and a featureless head.</p><p>             Past Ferzri feels a small tingle in his chest. Focusing on it, he draws the breath to swear the hallowed oaths. “Life before death, journey before destination, the knights radiant must stand again,” he whispers to the sprightly being. Then, an almost blinding light begins to emanate from the being. The being transforms into a ball of light and floats in front of him as if it was waiting for something.</p><p>             “Now Ferzri, just focus on the shape of weapon you want and reach into the light,” his trainer commanded.</p><p>              Ferzri, obedient as always, closes his eyes as he began to imagine various types of weapons he has encountered in fictional works his trainer showed him over the years with his own helper. However, there’s one weapon he has had his eyes set on. A pair of blades he found wrapped in cloth long ago in his mother’s bedroom on his many exploring ‘expeditions’  throughout his small home. The blades were almost identical in shape and size but possessed a dual color scheme of white and black on the blades with red hexagonal decals on the blades. The white was more prevalent on one blade and vice versa. The concept of such a design unknown to Ferzri was to embody the idea of yin and yang through the color choice in the blade.</p><p> He opens his eyes and reaches out to pull out the large pair of blades he has imagined. He immediately feels the heft in his hands as he plays around with their weight. Getting used to the feeling of them in his hands, he throws one of them into the air to see how it falls. His hand still reached out as the blade falls nicely into his grip again. A name rises through the depths of his subconsciousness to name his new weapons “Kanshou and Bakuya is their name.”</p><p>             “Kaladin!” His mother shouts at his trainer as face is filled with shock at the dangerous looking blades. Ferzri’s mother wore a blue, short-sleeved t-shirt that has light, blue wavy lines on the front of it. She also wore light blue trousers with pant legs going all the way down to her ankles. She also had short, wavy hair along with brown eyes. “Do you really think it would be safe for my son to wield such dangerous weapons at such a young age!”</p><p>        “Your son chooses the shape of his blades Rineas,” he answers plainly with a shrug of his shoulders. “It was the same deal for many willshapers of your son’s order when I trained them back in Roshar.”</p><p>        “I know that!” My mom almost shouts before quieting back down again. “I just think you should probably do something about it so he doesn’t hurt himself is all.”</p><p>        “Do what?”</p><p>        “Make the blades safe! Like maybe child-proofing them or something so he doesn’t get any ideas about misusing them or hurting himself,” my mother replies in response.</p><p>        While they continued talking about child-proofing my knives, I hear a voice in my head. <em>“</em><em>You know you could introduce yourself while your guardians squabble right?” </em>The voice itself sounded light and almost playful as if it was one of those juvenile dog things that wants someone to throw a toy for them. <em>“Aww, it’s nice you think of me as a puppy, but i’m really nowhere as cute as those things.” </em>Ferzri himself was unused to be talked to this way, but it kind of reminded him of talking to his sister when they were just a hatchling. <em>“Ferzri eh? Well it’s nice to meet you, my name is Hexena and i’ll be your spren for as long as you uphold your vows.” <br/></em><em><br/>       “Vows?” </em>Ferzri asked his spren with a hint of nervousness, <em>“Do you mean the words that my trainer just told me to speak?”</em><em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>       “Your vows are basically the terms of service that comes with your induction as a member of the knights radiant. They used to be a military organization from where your trainer came from.” </em>
</p><p><em>       “What did the radiants do? Did they shoot guns and protect rich people or something?” </em>Ferzri himself knew very little about military and wealth. His life was a charmed one.</p><p>       Ferzri could feel small jitters of what resembled laughter in his mind from Hexena. <em>“Ihihihi, no, they were people who all lived as guardians who fought in the name of the almighty.</em></p><p><em>      ”What’s the almighty,” </em>Ferzri thinks to his spren.</p><p>
  <em>      “Oy vey, your instructor didn’t really tell you much about the purpose and the background of your training did he?”</em>
</p><p><em>      “No I guess not,” </em>Ferzri responded, feeling slightly disappointed that his trainer forgot to tell him about such things.<br/><br/>      <em>“Well I don’t know much about these things but i’ll do my best to-“ </em>just then, Hexena’s voice fell silent as Ferzri realized that his mother was right in front of him with a hand out.</p><p>      “Ferzri, would you be a dear and please hand your blades over to me so that Kalladin can make them safe for you?” </p><p>       Ferzri looked over the side of her mother’s waist to see his trainer, Kalladin, sitting patiently on the ground with his spren at his side. His trainer nodded to assure Ferzri that it was safe to do so. Ferzri handed his blades over to his mother. She smiled at him and handed the blades over to Kalladin. He put his hands over them and the blades sharp edges were dulled. A sheath was also placed over the blades.</p><p>       Ferzri felt Hexena’s presence leave him. He felt slightly sad, but he did not know why. The blades were handed back to him.</p><p>       He heard his mother call for his Dad’s shadow. The shadow appeared from a dark red swirling portal. The figure wore a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath. The figure also had long black hair and bright red eyes. It was Kate’s mentor, Raven, Ferzri didn’t like her very much. She was mean to him on more then one occasion. <br/><br/></p><p>       Ferzri felt his mother hug him. “You be good now won’t you Ferzri? We’ll be leaving you a note in your spaceship in case you want to come find us.”</p><p>       “Yes mom, i’ll be good and i’ll try to get along with Kate while you’re gone,” Ferzri reassures his mother. This scene was about three years ago. Ferzri and Kate are twelve now.<br/>      </p><hr/><p>         Snapping back to reality, Ferzri feels a light slap to the cheek from his nearby sister with a worried look on her face. “You alright,” she asks “you were staring off into space for a couple of seconds there,” she continues “did something happen?”</p><p>        “No, just some nostalgia was all,” he responds with a sense of longing in his voice, but for what both siblings were uncertain.<br/><br/>        “Anyway, do you want to spar now Kate,” he asks, wanting to change the subject to a more upbeat one.</p><p>        “Wait, you want to duel me with those knives,” she scoffs in apprehension at such an absurd idea. “How’s it gonna be equal for me then,” she asks with her eyes approaching frustration, “after all, I’ve seen you practice on those dummies that Dad set up outside. Those things are dangerous!”</p><p>        “Don’t worry about it, my trainer basically child-proofed these things so that it couldn’t even hurt a firefly even if I wanted to. These things just phase right through them somehow.”</p><p>        “Really?”</p><p>        “Yeah, look at this,” Ferzri holds out his right hand and waves the unsheathed blade through his hand and then pokes it at a wall. Showing that it can indeed phase through living beings and remain solid enough for poking at inanimate objects “See what I mean? Though I found out that if I sheathe it, I can use it to hit people to knock them out. The most harm it could actually do would just be splitting the skin.”</p><p>         Kate puts her hands on Ferzri’s shoulders while looking down “Ferzri, that’s amazing and I will allow you to use it in the sparring session,” she looks up at him “but realize that when I win and I’m riding the spaceship, I will most likely play around with your weapons because that is pretty darn cool.”</p><p>         Ferzri, unsure of how to respond, just say “Uhh, ok I guess? Just one question, are you going to try and use your scanning semblance on me while we’re fighting?”</p><p>       Kate, taking her hands off of her brother’s shoulders, explains saying ”Oh don’t worry about that. Raven taught me that relying on my semblance to fight is a bad idea.”</p><p>        “Really? Why’s that,” Ferzri asks.</p><p>       “According to Raven, using my semblance drains me of my aura which I use to protect me from damage and heal up wounds. Once I run out of aura, I can’t heal or use my semblance and I would be left vulnerable to injury.” Kate explains with a downcast expression.</p><p>       “Hmm, does that mean that it’s going to be harder to knock you out then in our spar if your semblance can just heal you up?”</p><p>       “My aura doesn’t protect me from feeling sensations like pain. It just protects me by distributing the kinetic energy of a blow across the body. Unless the user or weapon in question is conducting aura, then it can’t physically do much damage other then by knocking me out. It’s kind of like having a protective suit around my dreamself body. Also, your body’s Kate can use aura the same way I can as we’re both technically the same person just in different bodies.”</p><p>       Ferzri, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the exposition with his mind struggling to process all that information, nods his head in presumed understanding. “Ok, anyways, where do you want to go to spar?”</p><p>         Kate, pointing towards the backdoor of the house, says “In the backyard, I can clear up a small sparring arena for us to do so.”<br/>     <br/>       “Great, let me change into some lighter protective clothing and we’ll get to it!” Ferzri says, his eyes full of determination.</p><p>         Five minutes later, the two change into their more traditional sparring wears and square off five feet from one another. </p><p>         “One more thing, I’m not going to hold back,” Ferzri asserts.</p><p>         “Neither was I,” she responds.</p><p>      The two square off one another as Ferzri holds his sheathed blades to his hips. Interestingly enough, this was the normal stance to wield such unorthodox dueling weapons in this instance. Kate, in turn, raises her arms to eye level while shifting her stance with one foot resting on the tip with the other. A stance taught to her by their father at that as she received training in grappling when she was younger.</p><p>       A pause ensues as the two stands for a moment in silence in contemplating who would take the first move. A fight like this required both side's absolute focus in figuring out the next move as most of their spars would rest entirely on the first move to take. Both sides knew that the fight would be determined in an instant as both formed numerous plans and counter-plans in their heads dedicated to figuring out who could best the other. The path to victory, however, rested entirely on the decisiveness of the opponent.</p><p>       Until a small breeze picked and blew across them. Memories flash through both of their minds of their parents teaching them, laughing with them, eating with them. Both sibling’s resolves are hardened, they wanted to see the people who cared for them again, and neither side was going to hold back. A soundless word can be felt by the soon-to-be combatants. A word famous for describing many a conflict throughout history known only as STRIFE!</p><p>       Ferzri lashes both blades toward Ferzri, an attempt to distract her from an extremely fast punch hitting the center of her stomach. Distracted, Kate clutches her stomach as she kneels in momentary pain only to feel the grip of one of the blades hit her in the head. The black blade bouncing off and landing into Ferzri’s right hand. Raising it up to deliver it onto her right shoulder. The blunt force earning more than a few gasps of pain. The rules were that he just had to restrain her, it didn’t say anything about exhaustion or numerous injuries accrued in the process of restraint.</p><p>       Kate, using the advantage of a crouched position, sweeps her leg out right from under Ferzri’s stance. Catching him off guard, he falls onto the ground with his white blade hitting him in the hand and bouncing off about twenty-five feet away from their current position. A memory of learning to defend against bladed weapons flashes through her mind from Kate’s memory ‘Take away his blades and he’ll be at your mercy. Use his own blades against him and you’ll humiliate him’</p><p>       A furious kick rocks Fezri’s frame to distract him as Kate rushes to the white blade.  Ferzri cradles his stomach for a moment as black spots appear in his vision. He was lucky enough that Kate’s pride would never let the opportunity to defeat her own brother with his own weapon slip by without at least trying.     <br/> <br/>       Ferzri knew he could never beat her by just trying to grapple her. He didn’t know much about unarmed combat besides the basic ‘hit-em’ until they’re unconscious’ mentality. He steadies himself as he puts all his strength he could muster into this one throw. Kate is nearer to the white blade now. He pulls his arm back. She picks the white blade up. He lets free the black blade. She looks back and sees it rushing towards her. It forms a black blur as it spins forth to it’s the desired target.</p><p>       Only for the flag of victory to be snatched by the jaws of defeat as the grappler dodges the blade and it spins forth into the golden distance. Confident in her assured victory, spurts of giggling bubbles up into her voice until she starts speaking again.</p><p>      “Really, all that effort to defeat me and your best plan was to throw your only weapon?” She sighs to herself and holds his blade up in his face. Waving it around as she taunts him “I may not know much about wielding weaponry, but even I can tell that was a terrible idea.”</p><p>     “Or is it,” Ferzri questions as he still clutches his stomach that burned in pain from Kate’s earlier kick.</p><p>     “What do you mean ‘or is it’ you lost! You don’t have anything to defend yourself with now that I’m holding your only bla—” she pauses she hears something twirling in the air but is not quite sure what. She looks behind her and sees a small object rapidly spinning towards her. She focuses her eyes trying to get a closer look at it. “What the fu—” she begins before the small spinning object clocks her in the head and her unconscious body crumples to the ground. The object bounces into his throwing arm, revealing that it is the blade that he threw at Kate from before that returned</p><p>     “My blades are like boomerangs Kate, they always come back,” he explains to her unconscious self before falling unconscious himself now that his dream-self is taking a forced nap.</p><hr/><p>      <em>30 minutes later.</em></p><p>      A light-skinned young girl wearing the royal prospitian clothes splashes some water over FerzriKate’s normal self. The 12 year old cherub wakes up startled with them coughing up water before then taking in long gasps of air. <br/>     <br/>     “Ferzri is everything ok? Your sister and you were sleeping on the ground for some reason,” she said in a somewhat concerned voice. <br/>     <br/>     “Oh hey Aria,“ FerzriKate says still laying on the ground, “i’m not Ferzri actually i’m Kate.”</p><p>    Aria’s face wrinkles in confusion at Kate. “Did you guys switch clothes or something while I was sleeping in the tower?”</p><p>     “No, we didn’t, it’s just a weird quirk of our cherub biology really,” she points to the Ferzri who was still knocked out “that’s Ferzri, we were both fighting over who would use the spaceship to go find our parents.”</p><p>     Aria looks over to Ferzri and back to Kate. “Do you mind explaining how your whole personality shifting thing works?”</p><p>    “No, I’ve had enough to deal with when it comes to explaining things today,” she then pushes herself back up, “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go find some rope to tie Ferzri up with.” She picks up her twin blades on the ground and heads into the house to find some rope.</p><p>    Aria, wanting to be helpful, asks “Do you want me to get some more water to wake Ferzri up with?” Aria then hears a short ‘yes please’ from the house. Aria flies off to get some water. Ten minutes later, Aria flies back to see Ferzri tied up and gagged and still unconscious. She sees Kate lightly slap Ferzri for some reason. She picks up the bucket that Aria hands to her and splashes it into Ferzri’s face who rolls around on the ground in surprise.</p><p>    “Uh Kate is there a poin-,” Aria begins before being shushed by Kate.</p><p>    “Yes there is a point to this, Ferzri’s dreamself,” Kate crouches on the ground to boop Ferzri on the nose while he rolls around on the ground trying to get free, “can get really annoying whenever the main body FerzriKate wins a fight against dreamself FerzriKate. So I decided to bypass his shenanigans to tell him this: We won, we’re going to go see Mom and Dad on Earth and you can’t stop us,” Kate points her thumb at Aria, “Aria here will let you free <em>after</em> I leave Prospit’s atmosphere.”</p><p>    ”Why me?” Aria asks in confusion.</p><p>    “Because Aria,” Kate begins while still looking at Ferzri’s green eyes “you are currently the only person here right now that knows that Ferzri here is tied up, and I would appreciate that you would untie him after I leave.” Kate then stands up to head to the house “If you’ll excuse me i’m going to go pack for my eight week long trip to wherever the coordinates that Mom and Dad left us to go home.</p><p>Aria just stands there in semi-disbelief that Kate was that tired with Dreamself Ferzri. Aria just watched as FerzriKate’s main body packs up and readies the spaceship for going to the coordinates on the note they received. Goodbyes were had from Kate’s perspective in her main body with the carapacians. Kate, possessing the main body, boarded the small ship filled with all their supplies and entertainment to get ready to head to the coordinates. One piece, Jojo’s bizarre adventures should be fun to read while playing some Persona 3 Fes should be enough to entertain her. Granted, the computer that governs the ship is filled with various stories and shows and video games from various Earthen cultures should be enough to play with.</p><p>           <br/>      Kate checks the nav computer’s estimated amount of time to get there. The computer lights up with a number estimating about eight weeks to get there. She sighs, and thinks that this will be a long trip just sitting in the cockpit of the egg-like shuttle. She engages the launch sequence for lift-off and sets out into space. She takes one last look at her home for so many years as a red tear drips off of her green cheek.</p><p>      Aria, watching as Kate leaves Prospit, feels somewhat hopeful that she’ll meet FerzriKate again on Earth. She also frees dreamself Ferzri from his bindings. For some reason, Ferzri was crying to himself. When asked why Ferzri just responded with “I just wanted to say goodbye to her and that I hope she finds Mom and Dad and whatever else she might be looking for.” Aria herself found that statement confusing since main body FerzriKate still technically share the same body with each other. So why would dreamself Ferzri say that? Aria briefly thought that it may have been because they were raised like brother and sister to one another. It was all very strange to her as she never had a brother or sister. Aria headed back to her room to sleep once more as her main body would wake up back on Earth. Hopeful that her main body would meet FerzriKate once again.</p><p>      As Kate heads out of the solar system, she spies the purple dark moon of the Derse . She briefly ponders what it was like to live there before memories flash through her mind of the dreadful stories her mother told her before bed of that place. Shaking off those memories,  she mumbles to herself saying “we’re coming mom and dad,” her lips forming a frown, “whether you’ll like it or not.”<br/>——————————————(Ferzrikate) Prologue:End——————————————————<br/> </p><p> <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.<br/>I like to think that this story is different from usual crossovers. In this large story, what I’m going to try to do is hybridize the different fandoms in an attempt to tell a new story out of the elements provided. Though, at it’s heart, this story was meant to fill the void left after I finished Homestuck and I decided to have it also crossover with Fate/Stay night for fun. Homestuck provides the game aspect of it and Fate/Stay night provides the crossover elements that is usually explored through what-if stories of the Masters summoning different servants from popular fictional media in our reality. There’s more to it then that but that’s the general gist of it. Comment to let me know what you think!<br/>Apologies for the exposition dumps. I just want to make sure that the people from these different fandoms are caught up to speed with the mechanics I’m introducing.<br/>Ferzri and dreamself Kate’s relationship is meant represent the more positive aspects<br/>of sibling relationships. While Dreamself Ferzri and Kate’s relationship is meant to represent the less positive side of sibling relationships. Specifically, the relationship depicted in homestuck between Calliope and Caliborn. Though to a much lesser extreme.<br/>P.S: The hardest part about this chapter was the formatting believe it or not.<br/>P.S.S: When I added in Fate/Stay night as a tag, I’m basically saying that there will be certain world building elements that informs the world-building. Thankfully, those will be introduced and explained as the story goes along.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the audience is both confused and intrigued.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mage in white chases the girl in red across time itself, but every time he thinks he has caught the girl in red, she slips away to a different time, a different place. But not this time, this time will be different. He looks at his watch and sees that now is the time that she would arrive in the promised time and place at the end of all things, the battlefield itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battlefield is and always will be the time for the final reckoning of this pitiful universe. He looks past the bloodied landscape of white and black as scores upon scores of creatures clad in the white and black war in their mechanical behemoths of steel and steam. Soon, the magician thinks to himself, soon will be the end for the naïve girl who thinks that she could ever change anything in the destruction soon to follow the game that is Xtorld. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it seems she will arrive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magician of white murmurs to himself as he looks over the hillside before concealing his presence from her. Only to see the muse of time appear from steel clockwork as her thin but well-built form steps from the gears of time itself onto the checkered landscape. She puts her hands to the ground, testing the landscape to see if there is any unusual mana contaminating the area before she stands and dusts herself off. She begins to ascend into the air and flies off to deliver her precious rings to the players in her sad attempt to give them a chance to save the two factions. At least, she would have if she didn’t hear the rustling of a bush nearby. This is what he thinks to himself. He steps towards the muse as she looks in the bush to see if there’s someone following her. “Closer,” the magician thinks “Almost there,” as he closes on to the muse, muffling the noises from his foot with his noise-canceling boots that were given to him from his servant before unleashing his ultimate noble phantasm, with the very tenuous permission of his servant after pursuing her for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chains of Heaven!” He roars as the chains blindside the muse as they appear from the golden gates of Babylon itself. It wraps around the goddess’s body to immobilize her. She struggles against her chains but finds them unyielding to even that of a goddess. She attempts to teleport herself but still finds herself in the chains. She briefly glances to the side seeing another possible version of herself fleeing before being impaled by another chain of heaven. Thus ending the time clone’s life justly. The muse now knows from that outcome that she must stay in these chains and listen to what her pursuer has to say. The magician walks up to her with a malicious smile and a glimmer of joy in his hands at catching the muse at last before opening his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems I have caught you at last with nowhere else to run or teleport to.” He chuckles to himself, confident in his victory over the now helpless muse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want now?” The muse sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple, the rings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, you’re trapped you cannot break free because of your divinity where these chains can hold the might of even Heracles himself, and it reigns over the concept of the gods themselves as not even they could break free of it. So then, give me the rings or I’ll be forced to pry them from your corpse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muse begins laughing to herself about her perceived comedy of the magician in white’s threat as she smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, so you still do not understand the gravity of your situation. Archer.” The image begins to snap his fingers to call his shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord explosion murder!” The muse yells as her shadow, her equal in another universe, materializes in a golden light right in front of the mage. Revealing a young man of average height with ash-blond hair spiking upwards at all angles from his head. A narrow but well-built man in a costume that looks not too dissimilar to a superhero from a comic book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He charges the mage while cocking his right arm forward before launching it towards the face of the unfortunate mage. He stops his fist before impact and opens his palm to show little explosions dancing around on his fingertip before it explodes towards the mage’s face-engulfing him in a blinding display of sound and flame. The mage rockets backward from the shockwave, threatening to burst his eardrums if it wasn’t for his earplugs that he hid in his ears for such an occasion, towards the now scorched ground as he lands on his back. The mage stands up to see the spiky-haired shadow trying to free his host from the golden chains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grow tired of this game, come, magician, I shall end this annoyance once and for all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are tired of it Gilgamesh then why did you not come to my aid when I called for you?” The magician thought to his shadow edging on irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple, I am a king,” the archer thinks to the mage before appearing in his golden armor. His eyes burned with malice and pleasure. He summons a mythical spear from his treasury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muse begs her shadow to stop helping her. Her shadow bluntly refuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archer briefly contemplates the ramifications of what he’s about to do. He decides to ignore such obtrusive thoughts. He throws the crimson spear towards the young shadow running towards his equal. The spear shimmers with wicked red energy as it arcs towards the young shadow trying to free his host. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it was all in vain, as the spear pierces the young man’s back. Thorns crawl and inches along the spine as it lacerates the skin and tears the black material of the poor teen’s body.  The shadow and muse bodies convulse under the crackling sparks radiating from the spear as it paralyzes the two from the waist down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are not.” The golden clad shadow’s voice proclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The archer and mage walk to the now-paralyzed pair as the shadow crawls and turns over to unleash a last blast with his right arm. His hands crackle with intensity shortly before both are freed from their chains of bone and blood by two swords. Both summoned from the King’s magical armory of weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To say the Muse was in pain was an understatement. For no words could describe the despair she felt. No matter the emotional or physical distance they were, a host would always share their shadow’s pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bakugou no.,” she whispers in mourning for her now fallen equivalent. His death, a heroic one, in his struggle to free the muse. The two arms lie on the checkered landscape. The image could be likened to a doll’s pulled out arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then, are you willing to answer our questions now Bergit?” The smug magician asks the grieving muse. He was proud of Archer for killing that annoying shadow of hers. The shadow was always an annoying foe to contend with seriously. The muse raises one of her hands and a golden bangle slips from her arm to her slender fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here just take it, I don’t want it anymore.” She tosses it to the mage only for it to fall short and land on the ground. The mage bends down to pick it up, his fingers grasping the ring of life in his palms. His lips curl up in what resembles a smile, if not for his conniving demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then dear Bergit, it seems that we are missing a ring. Where is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, if I know you after these long months of time-travel shenanigans and general chicanery is three things: 1. You are easily distracted. 2. You like to leave clues to where you’re going next. And finally 3. You always give the means for us to follow you. Now, why would you, a person who can travel through all of time itself, do that? You could’ve easily escaped us long ago, but you didn't. If I had to guess, I’d say you were hiding something or at least leading me away from something more important to you. Now the-“   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to the point, I grow tired of your constant conjecture.” Archer interrupts the white mage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, your majesty, I’ll get to the point now. What I was going to say was that I think you’re hiding the ring with someone you trust in the past. Specifically, the ring of void which would explain why we haven’t been able to find it yet as it obscures its presence from every detection system in the universe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muse smiles to herself as she found it amusing that the mage was able to deduce her intentions. However, just to get on his nerves and leave a final impact to stick it to the people who have chased her, hurt her, tortured her, and in general been a bunch of unscrupulous assholes towards her. She decides to go out with the last act of pure f$&amp;#@*%. It’s what she would’ve wanted at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t be further from the truth dear Jack. If I were to do that it would be to fly in the face of everything I want to do. You were right about the leading on part though, but the second last thing that I will say is that isn’t the real ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The blond-haired muse explains to the mage and archer. The mage begins to inspect the bangle, he snaps his fingers and a flame appears on his finger. He holds it to the bangle and the flame licks and dances around the bangle as it covers the entire ring to make absolute certainty that this was real. Only, the symbols that should appear on the ring were just a single phrase saying “Archer sucks and so does Enkidu.”      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Archer's mind, this was blasphemy, no not just blasphemy. This was an insult of the highest order to Archer’s intelligence. This, to put it bluntly, was mother #$&amp;@ing heresy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was this child to insult him and his dearest friend? Who was she to lead a king and his courtly mage on a romp through the spans of space and time? Who was she to make Gilgamesh use the sacred treasures that were handed down to him by the many great heroes that had come after him? A mongrel no less, and a mongrel deserves to be put down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archer begins to open a shimmering portal to his treasury in front of him. He puts a hand into the glimmering portal and pulls out his greatest weapon Ea. The item in question was not a sword even if it has the length, grip, and a hand-guard of a long sword. The blade was very different. The shape was more akin to that of a spiral as if Ea was created before the concept of a sword was even thought of. Space itself seems to distort around the item as if space could not accept the paradoxical existence of this item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should feel honored, there are very few people that have so thoroughly vexed me to the point where I would even consider using one of the most prized possessions in my entire gates of Babylon. So congratulations now you lowly mongrel who has been the subject of such trouble and ill repute to me and my host. You have successfully earned my ire, well done. So then, any last words mongrel?” He raises the sword readying his last strike to put an end to this lowly mongrel once and for all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s my host and me.” The muse says with a final grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archer didn’t even grace the muse with his gaze as he cleaves her body gracefully in two with his precious Ea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remains begin to crumble in on itself before being completely erased out of existence. The magician and shadow stood there for a minute or two not out of reverence, respect, anger, or even resentment. Rather, it was a  syrupy mixture concerning a vague sense of ironic defeat and repressed relief. Since the pair now dispatched their most vexatious foe. Then the body of the now disarmed shadow disappears in a cloud of smoke and gears for whatever reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems we now have our next destination, your majesty, shall we depart from this wretched place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Archer grumbles to himself before clearing his throat to say “If that is our next goal then I guess we shall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A treasured golden ark appears before the bard and Archer. It was another one of Archer’s sacred treasures that he used to travel on the longer trips. The mage supposed if they were going to travel for a long time they might as well do it in comfort and luxury. The bard felt a slight twinge of gratitude to the gesture of kindness from his shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Do not be so bold to assume I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart,” Archer responded, as if sensing his equivalent’s thoughts, “I simply wish to relax after defeating that nuisance of a muse for a good while before heading to Earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Of course my King, forgive me for my impudence in assuming so.” The mage apologized to his shadow. Careful not to invoke his fearsome wrath like the muse of time had done. He did briefly wonder if a mage or a bard were the same things to the king. Only to remember their meeting with an eccentric incubus that rested on the tower among a field of flowers. The bard/mage of white almost shivered at the remembrance of such an encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Archer’s eyes then twitch as if sensing something from the golden moon of Prospit. The king himself could feel as if an age-old annoyance was creeping upon him as he spied an egg-like ship flying from the golden moon. He shook the feeling off as he looked forward to eviscerating that annoyance once the game of Xtorld would begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, Archer contented himself with the myriad of things he would do once he was within spell-casting range of that fake of a hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mage and Archer flew off on the golden ark of Vimana into the depths of space towards Gilgamesh’s home planet, Earth. Which has undergone a multitude of changes with the Archer and the bard/mage of white’s absence.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Firstly, the mage/bard thing was more or less a Gilgamesh thing as he never actually bothered to learn the class title of his host. Mostly because a Bard and mage both serve the King in a Kingdom. </p><p>Secondly, another thing I want to note about shadows is that they are usually embody the opposite of their host in some way. A reader could describe their dynamic here as the ultimate servant and the ultimate king. The theme of opposites with Shadows is something that will continue in the story. Though it won’t be as clear cut as I have it here in this chapter.</p><p>Thirdly, “Jack” is just a nickname the muse gave the mage/bard. It’s not their actual name.</p><p>Fourthly, Archer Gilgamesh still retains his memories from the 4th and 5th holy grail wars. </p><p>Lastly, this is the basic summation of how the conversation between Merlin and Archer Gilgamesh went:</p><p>Archer Gilgamesh: “So I’ve heard you served my beloved Queen (Artoria) in the past. Tell me, what grand feats of magic did you do in order to serve her?”</p><p>Merlin: “Oh, well I simply bestowed upon her a king’s sacred treasure so that she might conceive a child with her beloved wife Guinevere.”</p><p>Archer Gilgamesh: *Gates of Babylon opening sfx* “You did WHAT!?“</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>